


But Some of Us Don't Know Why

by roguefaerie



Category: Never Tear Us Apart - Paloma Faith (Song)
Genre: Drabble, Other, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: They always find each other.
Relationships: Original Nonbinary Character/Original Nonbinary Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Jukebox 2020





	But Some of Us Don't Know Why

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karrenia_rune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/gifts).



The winged one seemed to come out of nowhere. 

In one second he was there, watching readily. They were drawn together as if it had happened this way for a thousand years, and maybe a thousand before those.

Maybe this was the end of infinity.

Wilting wings stretched over the creature’s back. 

They came together, running fingers gently over each other’s wing. Feather by feather, the wilted ones rose, came alive under a soft touch. They were healing, brightening and finding their proper position. 

The injured one eased himself gently into these welcoming arms, remembering what it meant to fly.


End file.
